Suspicions
by LiarEpicteller
Summary: [YH] Now he has to prove that he didn't do that!
1. Give me a reason to believe you

SUSPICIONS 

**Chapter 1 – Give Me A Reason To Believe You**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stepped on the gas, hearing the engine scream as he sweared under his breath. He wiped his forehead nervously, trying to stop his shaking hands. He was on his way home that night when he got the phone call from Homicide. They told him someone had been killed and gave the address that was pretty familiar to him.

"I will kill him if he did something to Yelina or Ray Jr." He spoke to himself.

_-flashback-_

_..."What is that?"_

"_Erm... I was bending down to get a pot out of the cabinet and I hit my eye.."_

"_Yelina!"_

"_We're fine..."_

"_Yelina, where is he?"_

"_Horatio, it's not what you think!"..._

_-end of flashback-_

He rushed out of the car when he got there and made his way in to the house not paying attention to people who were talking to him. He slammed some doors and kicked some walls until he found what he was looking for, and when he saw it he couldnt help it and smiled. Rick Stetler was lying on the floor, quite dead. Horatio wasn't smiling because of Stetler was dead, but he was smiling because he was the one to be killed instead of Yelina or Ray Jr. And now Horatio was to find who did that.

Looking around, he saw Yelina simply sitting, shaken on an armchair with two police officers. He slowly kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as softly as he could. He waited for an answer but instead, she rapidly pushed his hands away, stood up and started to left the room crying. Horatio grabbed her upper arm and looked at her with questioning eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone..." she spoke, her shaky voice was barely heard. Then she made her way out of the room. Horatio was surprised. He turned back and looked at the people around staring at him strangely. At that moment he understood something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked, when he saw Calleigh and Eric walking towards him with worried expressions.

"H, none of us saw you at the lab today" Eric spoke.

"So?" he asked back, trying to understand.

"So where were you?" Calleigh asked this time.

"Calleigh, tell me what's going on here!"

"Detective Stetler wrote something on the floor before he died" she explained.

"And what is that?"

"C, A and I" Eric continued.

"Are these letters supposed to mean something to me?" Horatio exploded in the heat of the moment.

"Cai... Caine!" Calleigh spoke.

"Come on! He could have wanted to write something else started with CAI" Horatio smiled to the situation.

"Like what?" Eric asked, "I dont know any other word starting with CAI!"

"Cai.. cai... caisson!"

"H, what the hell does it mean?" Eric wrinkled his face.

"A kind of vehicle I suppose" Horatio replied.

"What's that got to do with this case?" Calleigh asked.

"Your mission is to find it out Calleigh" Horatio smiled, "I didnt do that!" Then he saw Yelina passing along the corridor.

"Is this the reason why you acted like that?" he yelled behind her, "Do you think I did this?"

She turned around with a gesture of impetience and open her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, "Where is Ray Jr. by the way?"

"He's at school!" she answered.

"Yelina I didnt..." he started to talk but stopped when he heard the police officer calling his name from behind him.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face him. The officer was holding something in his hand.

"This is your sister-in-law's house, isnt it?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Do you have an extra key of this house for an emergency Lieutenant?" He asked with an insolent expression.

"Yes, I do.." Horatio replied again, getting nervous.

"And does this..." he opened his hand and showed him a metal key ring which has H and C letters on it, "...happen to be yours?"

"Where did you find it?" Horatio was shocked to see his key holder being in this man's hand when it was suppose to be in the top drawer in his living room.

"Right near the dead body" the officer smiled.

"Oh my god..." came the reaction from the devastated Yelina.

Horatio spun his head to her as she started to step away.

"Yelina, I didnt..."

"Lieutenant, you're under arrest for suspicion of the murder of IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer any questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law..."

The words were echoing in his head. Everything seemed stopped. He couldnt understand what people were saying. The only voice he could hear clearly was the weak click of the handcuffs when the officer snapped them on his wrists.


	2. Seing is believing

Chapter 2 – Seing Is Believing 

"You don't have physical evidence! You can't keep him in here!" Rebecca Nevins spoke angrily to the homicide detectives.

"Alright, take him out of here," one of them replied smiling, "but it's not over yet!"

Rebecca nervously nodded her head and started leaving.

"Tell him to hand over his badge and gun!" another detective called behind her.

_-flashback-_

"_If I figure out that you're holding information from me on this, Rick..."_

"_This is about me dating your brother's wife, isn't it?"_

"_No, this is about your desire to destroy a man's reputation! That's what this is about!"_

_-end of flashback-_

"Do you want to eat or drink something? We can go to my place." Rebecca asked, breaking the silence that was less deadening and more embarassing as they were walking out of the building.

She waited for him to answer but he only stared silently at the ground.

"Horatio..." she began to repeat but stopped when he took a breath to speak.

"Rebecca, you may not be aware but there is so much going on. There's a killer out there we have to catch."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled, "But you don't have to. That's not your task!"

"And that's the point, Rebecca! I've just lost my job!" he burst out unexpectedly.

"N..No..." she bewildered to his reaction, "That's just for a while.. Until they clean your name.. You know that!"

Horatio saw her questioning expression and realized that he had overreacted.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He said shortly, looking down at the ground and turned around to leave.

"Okay, see you at night then!" she spoke again, watching him leaving.

He stopped walking and turned back to face her after a hesitation. He shook his head no, and kept walking away.

* * *

"He used gloves," Calleigh spoke, bagging the bloody letter opener, "there's no fingerprint on it."

"And how do you know it was a _he_?" Eric asked.

"I don't.. Just guessed it" she smiled.

"You know we have nothing to do with the word _guess_. When I see it, I belive it!" he smiled back.

"Okay.. So I belive that Horatio is coming over here!"

"Where?"

"Look!" she pointed the man getting off a cab outside.

"So they cut him loose, that's something!" Eric sounded pleased.

"Yes, but he can't enter the crime scene" Calleigh kept on investigating. Eric looked at her, slightly annoyed by her words,

"Something you wan to tell me?" he asked worried.

"Like what?"

"Like you think H did it.."

"I... I don't know, ok? We need evidence to tell who did it, Eric." Calleigh answered.

"Come on, this is H we are talking about here!"

"Yeah! I know.. I know," she slowly stood up, "It's just... You know the letters C,A,I.. and Horatio's key holder.. and he had a motive, right? Stetler treated Yelina roughly!"

"I can't belive that you've just said you think H is guilty!" Eric shook his head.

"Look, I'm tired, shaken and sad. I can't think straight. All I know is that he is not allowed to come here Eric. Talk to him, please?" she spoke, looking at him with demanding eyes.

"Alright!" Eric agreed and made his was outside to find Horatio.

* * *

He stepped in front of the door, deliberately calming himself down, took off his sunglasses and slowly put out his hand to the bell and rang. Half a minute later he rang again. He was just raising his hand to the bell again when the door was opened.

_-flashback-_

"_Well, it looks like you didn't need me after all."_

"_That's not true, and that will never be true."_

_-end of flashback-_

"Hi!" he smiled slightly.

"Hi," she replied looking down, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh.. Just stopped by to see how you are." Horatio said, trying to find somewhere to put his hands. Finally they ended up on his waist. He looked at her awkwardly.

"We're fine!" she shot back.

"Yelina, can't we just talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk now Horatio," She replied with empty eyes and a cold voice, "I'm too tired to talk."

"Okay," he smiled again, stepping back. "if you change your mind, you know where I live."

Then he simply left. She watched him walking at the street, taking a cab and disappearing through the twilight. Then she closed the door.

That night Horatio was at his home, thinking about the day, sipping his black coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he spoke through the speaker.

"Horatio, this is Yelina!" came the answer from the other side of the line.

"Oh, Yelina, hi!"

"Hi.. Well I was just wondering if there's any chance if Ray Jr. could be over there with you?" her voice was worried.

"No, he's not here!" he replied, "Yelina, what's going on?"

"He went for a walk but never showed up again. I don't know where he is!"

"Okay, you just stay there. I'm coming!" he said and hung up the phone hastily, before he made his way out.


	3. Losing It

**Chapter 3 – Losing It**

In the middle of the night the car was rapidly passing by the dark streets of Miami. The silence in it was so thick, you could feel it. They were quiet, but it was just like the silence before the storm. It would start and all hell would break loose...

"I don't know where to look for him!" Horatio broke the silence. But when he didn't get an answer he slowly turned his head to check and found her wiping her silent tears with a shaky hand.

"We'll find him, Yelina" he spoke lightly, trying to belive his own words. He waited for an answer, or at least a little nod, but it didn't come again.

"Are you alright?" he asked this time. She was still quiet and distant.

"Look, I'm sure he is sa..."  
"OH STOP IT! STOP IT!" Finally she let it out in a burst. She placed her hands on her face to hide her eyes as she continued to sob, shaking.

Horatio just froze staring at her, his bewildered eyes wide open. He wanted to calm her down, ease her pain, so he slowly reached his hand and touch her shoulder. But suddenly she brushed off his hand and glared at him with a mix of fear and hatred bursting from her eyes.

"How could you do that!" she shouted.  
"What? Do what?"  
"Look at this... It's all your fault. We wouldn't be here if you didn't..." she stopped, looking down.  
"If I didn't kill him..." he finished the sentence, "You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, even if it hurt so much to ask the question when he already knew the answer.

"I... uh.. I..." she tried to find something to say, but couldn't.

"Jesus Christ, Yelina! How could you belive that I did that? Tell me, how!" now it was his turn to shout,  
"All I ever wanted was to be there for you, Yelina. I wanted you to be happy. Now thank you so much for not believing me. I always tried to protect you!"  
"I've never asked you to protect me! I'm not a helpless child! Your keyholder was in my house, he wrote your name with his own blood! And you were smiling for gods sake! It was obvious that you were lying!"  
"You seriously can't imagine how you hurt me now, Yelina. When did I lie to you, huh, WHEN!"  
"You lied to me about your daughter!"  
"My what!... uh... oh God! Yelina, she's... she's not..."  
"Don't you ever try to lie to me again, Horatio. I know who she is.. And you lied to me about her! I can't trust you anymore.."  
"OH DAMN! SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted with all his might, causing her to gasp, "I'm tired of cleaning your mess, Ray.." he continued grumbling, not aware of the words he had just said.

She simply looked at him, color draining from her face. She couldn't say anything, couldn't move, couldn't turn her eyes away from his. She could only let the tears roll down from her cheeks.

Then Horatio slammed on the brakes causing her to slide forward. She put her hand on the dashboard to absorb the force. Now they both were staring at the lonely figure near the street.  
Yelina immediately got out of the car and ran to the young boy. He looked into his mother's distressed eyes and said:  
"I'm sorry, mom!"  
"Don't do this again, baby" she spoke, cuddling him. Then they slowly walked to the car and got in.

"I just wanted to go to uncle Horatio's house but I got lost! Can we go with him now, mom?" Ray Jr asked as Horatio started the engine and drove.  
"No, we can't" she shot back coldly. And that was the last thing she said.

Twenty-five silent and tight minutes later Horatio pulled up in front of Yelina's mother's house.

"See you next time, uncle Horatio" Ray Jr said slowly before he got out of the car and set to walk through the house. Horatio simply nodded, smiling. Then he turned his eyes to Yelina who was still sitting next to him. She awkwardly looked away, reached her hand to the door handle, opened the door and left without saying a word.

"Anytime..." he whispered behind her, watching them entering the house. As he made sure they were safe, he drove off.


End file.
